A new song
by Ranawe217
Summary: Davis finds out most of his life is a lie, those he thought to be his friends have turned their backs on him and to top that there is a new evil on the loose. Whatch as he and the new team deals. Follow our hero as new romances and frienships blossom.


**A.N:** I do not own Digimon all I own is the story line and a few characters.

* * *

**Chapter one: Truth unveiled **

_"Davis. Arthemis. Come on." a girl called him._

_"Coming Ange." he said running out of the house soccer ball in tow. He reached a small field with two soccer nets._

_"Where is Arthemis?" In front of him stood a lovely girl, about ten with long gold hair and green eyes fairly tall for her age._

_"She's looking for her sneakers." he replied._

_"Found them!!!" A girl, about seven, with reddish brown hair in a ponytail and lovely brown eyes cried running towards them._

_"Alright let's play!" the girl called Ange said._

_"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Davis asked._

_"A little practice won't hurt." Ange said._

"Davis. Wake-up." a faraway sounding voice said.

He groaned and rolled over.

"Davis wake up! We have something important to tell you!" his mother said shaking him.

"Alright I'm up." he said sitting up.

"Good. Now get dress your father and I have something important to tell you." she said with a sigh.

"Kay." he said heading to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and took a quick shower mulling over his dream. He had been having these dreams sometimes including those two girls, Angeline and Arthemis, sometimes a lovely woman with long reddish hair with brown eyes, and a man with short golden blond hair and forest green eyes.

"Davis. You done?" June asked.

"Yup." he said exiting the bathroom.

"Mom and dad are in the living room." she said.

Davis frown they never talked in the living room unless it was something bad. _What did I do now?_ His parents were sitting on the couch his mother sobbing and his dad with a grave expression on his face.

"Sit down Davis." Mr. Motomiya said motioning to a chair. "Davis... We want to talk to you about those dreams you've been having."

"Yeah what about them?" he asked a little defensively.

"Davis they aren't dreams their memories." Mr. Motomiya said quietly.

"What?"

"Davis you know how you couldn't remember your childhood before age eight? And you were told you couldn't remember anything because of an accident??"

he nodded.

Well it's not exactly true." his father said handing him a picture of the woman with long reddish brown hair and bleu eyes he often dreamed of. "Davis we aren't you real parents."

"When you were seven you were with her, walking down a street when you got mugged. The attackers tried to force their selves on her but she fought back and accidentally got shot. It was dark your mother had the time to hide you behind a dumpster. You saw it all. You got sick and fell into a coma for a few days when you woke up you had forgotten everything. Doctors said you had blocked your memories. A defense mechanism they said. You thought Ikuko was your mother. They, the doctors, said you should go with me and told us to wait for your memories to resurface. Of course you grandparents were furious, having lost their precious David to an Asian, to lose their grandson too. They fought for you but the doctor's verdict was pronounced."

"What happened to the girls Angeline and Arthemis?" Davis as quietly.

"Their living with your grandparents." Mrs. Motomiya said speaking up for the first time.

"Why tell me this now?"

"Your grandparents found out about them somehow and called us. You are to go to them, you are leaving with June and an escort tomorrow." his uncle answered.

"TOMORROW???" he asked. "When did they tell you this?"

"Last week." Mrs. Motomiya said trying to hold back her tears.

"Is the basket ready?" he asked suddenly. He was to go to a picnic in the digiworld, the digimon had wanted to stay there for a few days and the digidestined were to go and pick them up today and he was already late.

"It's in the kitchen." Mrs. Motomiya said quietly.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." he chirped.

"He did not take that well." Mrs. Motomiya said knowingly.

* * *

**Digi world:**

Davis landed with a tud. He was in a forest somewhere he groaned.

"Hey Davis." in front of him stood his partner V-mon a small reptilian like digimon with bleu skin, a white tummy, amber eyes, a small horn on his nose. He smiled.

"Hey V-mon." he chirped. V-mon frowned.

"Davis you made it." Wormmon a caterpillar like digimon greeted emerging from the bushes.

"Hey Wormmon." Davis chirped back. Causing wormmon to make a clicking sound with his mouth that meant disapproval. " What are you doing with these basket."

"Since you were late the others sent us to get food." V-mon said.

"Oh sorry." he said sheepishly. "So how was your stay so far?" he chirped again.

"Davis what's wrong?" V-mon asked.

"Nothing." he said defensively.

"Your chirping." Wormmon said.

"Yeah. Your Mom found out about the painting?" V-mon asked.

"You mean my aunt." Davis said darkly.

"What?" V-mon and Wormmon asked confused.

Davis sighed and recounted what happened a little earlier.

"So we're leaving tomorrow?" V-mon asked.

"Yup." Davis said. "Look at the time we better head to the camp."

When they arrived to the camp a peculiar sight greeted their eyes. By the lake was Kari in a pink bikini frenching none other than T.K, Gatomon and Patamon playing, Tai making a fire with Agumon, Mimi tanning while Palemon dipped her feet in the lake, Jyou and swimming, Izzy examining something, Cody meditating Matt playing the harmonica while Gabumon listened.

"Better not let Davis see you doing that?" Sora said to Kari. "Or he'll have a stroke."

"When are you going to tell him?" Mimi asked sitting up. "It's not nice to play with peoples feeling like that. He really likes you."

"Like his sister likes me?" Matt asked. "Never met one as crazy as her."

"Chill Mimi." Kari said pulling away from T.K.

"Speaking of the little runt where is he I'm starving." Tai said.

"Something must of happened to him." Joe said a little worried.

"He overslept that's what happened." Miyako said with a roll of her eyes. "And where's Ken? Davis must be rubbing of on him."

"Let's pray that V-mon and Wormmon come back soon." Armadillomon said.

"That one is even worse." Gatomon said with a roll of her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Hawkmon agreed.

"He probably stopped to eat some berries." Agumon said.

"I don't think so." Palmon said frowning. "He really wanted to see Davis besides wormmon is with him."

"He probably corrupted Wormmon into joining him." T.K said.

"Certainly weak enough to agree." Gatomon said.

"What do you expect when they're partnered up with digidestined like that." Matt said smoothly.

"That's cold Matt." Joe said with a frown.

"He's right Matt that's way overboard." Mimi said.

"I agree with Matt." Miyako agreed. "Ken isn't bad but Davis."

"Well I don't think so." Mimi disagreed.

"Neither do I." Palmon agreed.

"Yeah if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here." Joe agreed.

"His right." Tai nodded.

"Stop exaggerating you guys." T K said.

"Davis!" Mimi yelped.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." he said approaching the camp. "Here's the food I promised you." he said handing Agumon the bag.

"Finally." Gatomon said standing.

"What were you guys talking about?" he chirped.

"Nothing important." Miyako said.

"So what took you so long?" Mimi asked uncomfortable, something told her he had heard every single word.

"My parents wanted to talk to me about something." he said with a shrug.

"Oh. So where's Ken?" Sora asked.

"Don't know. Must be rubbing of on him don't you think Miyako?" he asked innocently.

"Here are the berries. " Veemon said sweetly. "I didn't eat one of them."

"I'm not weak enough to fall under his influence. No need to worry Gatomon." Wormmon said.

"Our partners taught us that it's not good to linger in a place like that without back up." Veemon said.

"Davis." Kari started.

"Don't worry Kari I don't mind you dating T.K means I don't have to worry about toying with me. And Don't worry Matt you don't have to worry about June, Sjin has finally left her alone, she won't have to pretend that she loves you anymore and listen to your screeching." Davis said with a smile.

"Davis!" Sora said.

"What? Just because you like your boyfriends yammer doesn't mean we all have to." Davis said with a roll of his eyes. "But I forgot you must be used to it by now right?" he said softly. "With you spending so much time with him in the shower."

"That's enough." Kari said.

"Never thought I'd hear those words out of a whore's mouth." Davis said with a snicker.

"Davis." this time it was Mimi who said his name.

"Sorry Mims. Didn't mean to upset you." he said with a small smile at her.

"It isn't Mimi you have to Apologise to it's everyone especially Kari." Tai said seething in anger.

"Why should I? I mean I was being sincere. Wants some tips Miyako?"

"I think you should apologise when your talking shit behind someone's back." Veemon said coldly.

"Here are your goggles Kamiya I don't think a runt like me deserves them." Davis said throwing the goggles at Tai's feet. But he threw them so hard the lens broke. "Hopefully I won't be seeing you." he said as he Wormmon and V-mon walked away.

* * *

**Motomiya household:**

"Davis! Back so soon?" Mrs. Motomiya said with a frown. "Hello V-mon, Wormmon."

"Hello miss Motomiya." the digimons replied.

"Davis are you alright?" she asked frowning. "Is this about this morning?"

"We just found out that most of the digidestins are a bunch of backstabbers." V-mon said bitterly.

"Oh." miss Motomiya said blinking.

"Hey mom I'm going on my date." June said brightly.

"Don't go." Davis said sullenly.

"What?" June asked with a frown.

"Don't go." Davis repeated. "He'll probably ditch you."

"He's in love with Sora anyways." demiveemon said sourly. "Like Gatomon is in love with Patomon and Kari with T.K"

"Yeah we heard them." Wormmon added.

June frowned normally she wouldn't listen to Davis but the look on his face told her otherwise that and the fact Demiveemon would never lie to her neither would Wormmon. "Guess I better change huh?" she said with a small smile.

"Why don't you go out with Sjin." her mother suggested.

"MOTHER!!! EWWWW" June cried.

"I better go don't want _them_ to find me." he said with a sigh. "Come on guys." Wormmon climbed on his shoulder and demiveemon in his bag.

Going to Ken's house took a little more time then usual with Davis peering around every corner making sure he wasn't followed.

"Hello Davis, V-mon, Wormmon." said with a small smile.

"Hey Mrs. Ichijouji." they greeted Ken's mom. "I'm afraid Ken's sick. Poor dear has food poisoning. With a high fever poor thing is delirious."

"Can we go see him?" he chirped.

"Of course." she said. "But don't tire him too much."

"Okay. Miss Ichouji if the other digidestined come could you tell them Ken's out." he said seriously.

"They made some comments we didn't appreciate much." Wormmon said stiffly.

"Of course dear." she said with a frown.

"Hey Ken." Davis chirped.

"Ken!" Wormmon said going to Ken.

"Hey Wormmon." the dark haired boy said weakly. His eyes were baggy, his skin very pale but his hair was still neat. "DemiVeemon. Davis. What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Your voice is high pitched. And Wormmon your mouth is making that clicking noise again." Ken said sitting up. "What happened?"

"It's not pretty." Davis warned. He sat down and explained what happened.

"This is not a good day for me." Ken groaned plopping on his pillows. "Bucket!"

Davis quickly handed it to him so he could empty his stomach.

"So what happened?" Ken asked.

Davis proceeded to tell him what happened at the camp site.

"I'm sure Yoli didn't mean it." Ken said soothingly.

"Didn't you hear a word I said?!" Davis asked.

"Yeah but I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it, Kari and TK was bound to happen." Ken said.

"Your siding with them?" Davis asked.

"No I'm not. You said some pretty mean things too I mean questioning Yoli's crest that was pretty harsh and calling Kari a whore? Yoli-?"

"Is deforming your perception of reality Ken!" Davis said angrily. "They insulted you and your partner. And you're defending them? God your blinded by your feeling for her. Call me when you get out of dream land."

* * *

He slowly walked off the soccer field. The match had been a huge success he reflected looking at his trophy. He looked at his watch he saw it was nearly eleven he groaned the plane was leaving in an hour. 

"Hey Davis." he groaned running towards him were the digidestined minus Mimi who was back in America and Joe who was school.

"Hey Davis nice game." Tai said slightly out of breath.

"What do you want?" he asked sarcastically.

"Listen Davis. We just wanted to say we were sorry." Miyako said panting.

"Fuck off. Your words don't mean shit to me." he growled brushing past them.

"Davis." Kari said reaching out for his.

"Don't touch me Kamiya." he said yanking his hand out of her grip. "_Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus sal_." he hissed in french. (I don't need to be dirtier.)

"Motomiya!" he turned around to face his French teacher Bernard Dupont.

"Yes sire."

"The principle would like to have a word with you." the man said smoothly. "I suppose what ever you were discussing may wait till tomorrow?"

"Yes sire."

"Good follow me."

"Um sire?" he asked after a few minutes. "Isn't the principal's office on the other side of the school?

"Yup." Bernard Dupont chirped happily. "But were not going there are we? It'll take too much time, I wannah be in France in time for diner."

"You mean you're my escort sire?" he asked surprised as a limo pulled up besides them.

"Nah just a decoy tah come and get yah. Get in."

"Whose the reel one than?" he asked.

"I am." a voice said. The person flipped on the lights. Next to him sat a handsome man about eighteen with red hair streaked with black and brown eyes. "Name is Raphael Taglioni. This is my digimon Dorumon." Next to Davis there was no more a Mr. Dupont but a small fox like digimon with purple fur white paws and snout, with two comical wings on his back. The most intriguing thing about him was the small black stone on his forehead.

"How did..." Davis started.

"This little baby creates a hologram around me. It allowed me to take the shape and the voice of that old fart." Dorumon said with a grin showing him a ring.

"Dorumon." Raphael scowled trying to conceal his amusement.

"Wha?" Dorumon asked innocently.

"We're going to the airport directly June and demiveemon are already there." Raphael said coolly.

"Great." Davis said brightly.

"Ah here we are." Raphael said as the car stopped. "Dorumon..."

"Right." Dorumon disappeared.

"Come on Davis." Raphael said climbing out of the car.

Davis silently followed him. In a small room was June playing pinball with his partner. Raphael cleared his throat causing them to look up.

"Davish." Demiveemon cried trowing himself in Davis awaiting arms.

"You guys this is Raphael Taglioni and his partner Dorumon." Davis Introduced. " Raphael my cousin June Motomiya and my partner Demiveemon."

"Hyiah." Demiveemon said hyperly.

"A pleasure to meet you." June said politely shaking their hands.

"Please follow." Raphael said leading down a set of stairs to a small hangar where a white private jet was waiting for them. "Your stuff is already inside." he said going up the stairs and to the pilot's cabin.

"Sweet." Demiveemon said bouncing around.

"June did you give sugar?" Davis asked glaring at his cousin.

"Just a piece of chocolate." she said innocently causing Davis to roll his eyes. "His to cute to say no to in that form." she added fastening her seat belt.

" Did someone say chocolate?" Dorumon said coming out of the pilot's cabin.

"Wants some?" June asked pulling out a tablet from her backpack. "Are you allowed?"

"Of course I am." Dorumon said with a big smile.

"I have a feeling your lying." she said frowning.

"That's because he is." Raphael said wryly coming out of the pilot's cabin. "We'll be there in just four hours." he informed.

Davis just nodded and turned to face the window dejectedly.

"So Mr. Taglioni..." June started.

"Call me Raphael Please." he said with a small smile.

"Um... Raphael do you have any siblings?" June asked.

"Well yes. A younger brother, Lorenzo who's 17 and a sister Celeste whose about yours and Arthemis age Davis." he told the young man.

"Arthemis and..." he started confused.

"Didn't the Motomiya tell you? You and Arthi are twins, fraternal twins." Raphael explained.

"Awesome!" Demiveemon cried hyperly. "Is she a digidestined too?"

So that explained the empty feelings he sometimes got, those strange emotions that suddenly crept up on him even though he sometimes tried to ignored them by hanging a lot with his friends. _The people I thought were my friends._

"Yes she is." Raphael replied. "So are Angeline, Lorenzo and Celeste."

"When did you get your digimon?" Davis asked.

"Four years ago. We all did." he answered simply.

"Me and the trai... others just last year." Davis said.

"Well I better head back to the cabin." he said after a few minutes. "If your hungry look in the minibar anything else just ask Dorumon."

"He's strange." June said looking at his retreating form. "But very sympathic."

* * *

**A.N: **_Next chapter we meet Angeline, Arthemis their digimon and the grandparents. **Pleeeeeaaaaaaase review!!!!!** Happy New years!_


End file.
